


Lingerie Shopping

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: Anonymous: I have a really cute request which I'm hoping you'll like as well, I present to you Eremika going lingerie shopping and Mikasa asking Eren what he likes and wants her to buy!





	Lingerie Shopping

"Would you mind humoring me?"

"Uh, that depends on what you're asking for."

"So, I really wanted to come here because I have a coupon for Victoria Secret annnnd I thought it would be sexy if you were to pick some lingerie out for me." Mikasa flashed him a sultry grin and pinched her lower lip between her teeth as she shimmied her fingers through the part line of her hair, tousling it back to the other side. He smirked and leaned his arms on the table, anxiously fiddling with the straw of his drink because she's playing with her own straw, slowly slipping her lips down as she took a sip, then slowly brought them back.

"You're so gonna get it later..."

"You're bluffing."

"Don't push it, hot stuff. Do you realize how close I am to just bending you over the fucking table?"

"Mmm, no, no I don't." Mikasa grinned as she quickly stood up from the table, careful to check behind her before she pushed back her  
seat because the food court is so packed. She stepped closer to his chair and awed him once again with how perfectly her ass is framed in skinny jeans, whispering in a most delightfully seductive tone: "Why don't you fill me in on how much I neglect your cock, Eren?" He simply laughed at her bold question, because there's absolutely nothing he can do but endure all this build up that they both get off from.

"Mikasa, you're killing me, love..."

"Oh, poor baby. Maybe later I'll put on one of the new sets and give you a show."

"Hey," Eren smirked as he stood up from his seat and slipped his arms around her waist. She giggled, trying to squirm away, only to have her back pressed up against his chest. "You're making it a little harder to suppress this thing." He whispered in her ear and pulled her hips closer, his bulge quite a bit harder than he's comfortable with for a public setting. Mikasa finally broke away and turned to look at him with a grin on her face, clearly enjoying the torture she's putting him though. She took his hand in hers and laced their fingers, patiently waiting until he glanced up to let her know he had it under control. "You're such a damn tease."

"Don't pretend like you don't enjoy it. Plus, you're a little rougher with me and I love that.."

"Mm, I don't know, Miki. I might have to skip the spanking."

"Wait, no!" She pleaded with half a giggle and a whine, squeezing his hand as he happily allowed her to drag him into Victoria Secret. To say he was psyched would be an understatement. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't be that naughty now, you can even do it back for all I care, just don't take away the spanking. I love when you do that..."

"Oh? In that case," Eren smiled and set his hands on her shoulders, pressing her stomach into the display counter and whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna make that ass red.." She grinned and bit her lip, squirming out from his grasp as she ran her fingers along a black cat keyhole bra and thong set. "I'll buy it all if it'll get you home faster." He slipped his arms around her waist as he dove in for her neck, planting a rapid succession of kisses on the most ticklish spot just because he loves the sound of her laughter.

"Nope, I'm still going to take my time."

"Of course you are, because you hate your boyfriend, don't you?"

"I hate him so much, that's why I said yes when he proposed to me."

"Fucking knew it."

"Come onnnn, you're supposed to help me choose!"

"But your neck is just so temptingly exposed without the scarf. It's a little distracting..." He smiled on her skin and watched her browse through the display for the correct size. "I'm already thinking of -" Glancing up, Eren spotted an ivory colored set with a very short, sheer kimono, a lace bra, plus a pair of sheer panties that are decorated with lace around the trim. "Any objections to that set over there?" Her fingers gently pried his arms away, and she turned to face him as she took his hand in hers in order to drag the young man across the store where he was pointing.

"Absolutely not. In fact," Mikasa's cheeks may be a soft pink, but coupled with her beautiful smile, it somehow made her come across as much more innocent than she's behaved since they started dating a few years ago, and it's so endearing. She bit her lip and leaned in as if she were going for a kiss, but swerved his advances the next moment. "I was thinking about how nicely this would go with the blindfold..." Eren smiled as he briefly looked away to cleared his throat and prayed that his own cheeks weren't flushed. He stood there with his arms crossed on his chest, fighting the smirk off his face thinking about how adorable it is when she gets frustrated with her petite stature, just barely able to reach the hanger right above her head by standing on her tippy toes. This is a set similar to one she already has except it's emerald green; a cropped, satin tank top with lace trim around the bust and matching cheeky panties. Inside, he is screaming, because the thought of her in that ivory set is driving him to the stage of desperation, so he decided to kick things up a notch in the hopes of speeding things along since he's very aware she only takes her grand old time in Victoria Secret to torture him. Eren snuck up behind her and, after checking around to make sure nobody would see anything, gently slapped his hands on her ass in a way that made little to no noise. "Stopp..." A grin evident in her voice, she swatted at his hands, only to get grabbed by the hips and pulled backwards into him, failing miserably at trying to free herself from his strong arms. Not that she's complaining.

"How the fuck are you not aware of how gorgeous you are?" Eren whispered in her ear and squeezed her waist when she attempted to push him off, making sure to check in the large wall mirror that she's still amused. "Ah, ah, ah, where do you think you're going?" His voice has always been something that she's swooned over, especially in moments like this where she knows they're both pushing their limits that keep them from stealing away somewhere for relief.

"Over there, away from you."

"Oooh," He tsk'ed her teasingly and chuckled when she covered her smiling, blushing face with her hands. "Someone getting turned on?" Mikasa covered her grin and shivered when his whisper tickled her neck. "Are you fibbing, Miki?" She slowly nodded her head, allowing him to spin her around as she uncovered her face. "You're so fucking adorable and it's upsetting."

She's so pink. How cute.

"You're so fucking adorable it's upsetting."

"Watch it."

"Follow me..." Mikasa smiled, literally dragging him through the store and back to the changing rooms. He has no idea what the hell happened to make her suddenly act this way, but he's pretty psyched that it is, especially when she managed to sneak him into one of the last rooms. She set her hands on his chest and kissed his lips, bringing them down to the minor bulge outlined in his jeans; watching his eyes as she kneeled before him. "May I?" He just nodded and stabilized himself against the wall, watching her sultry gaze with a smirk because she's slowly pulling down his jeans and boxers, for once extremely grateful for the obnoxiously loud music played in stores, since this will be a knuckle biter.

"Well, this is quite a turn of events."

"I like to be spontaneous. Plus, feeling you hard on my thigh turned me on so much..." She curved her fingers around his girth and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, slowly taking the entirety in her mouth and down her throat, pleased to see that he's so good about keeping himself shaven as she nuzzled this space with her nose. Eren watched intently, making sure to push her hair out of her face as she bobbed her head, pumping him with her hand all the while and alternating her speed, usually depending on the sounds he makes, but for now she'll take advice from the pressure on the back of her head. When he finally regained some of his composure, Eren released her so she could pull away, and she opened her eyes in time to see his teeth chomp down on his knuckle since he's so terrible with staying quiet. A glob of saliva dribbled down from her mouth as she paused at the head of his cock to focus her attention and massage it with her lips, never ceasing the pumping of her hand.

Dragging her lips along the wet length, she happily took him back in her mouth as their eyes met, carefully squeezing his balls in her hand and massaging his cock with her lips. And then she pressed her tongue to the underside, sealing his fate as his hips began to jerk, sending spurt after spurt of his tasty goop down her throat. Mikasa pulled back slightly to drink him in and slowly sent her hands up his abdominals, then proceeded to drag her nails down his body as she finished cleaning him off. He desperately fought off a groan and sunk his fingers into her hair, giving his knuckle another squeeze with his teeth as she slowly, agonizingly so, released him from her mouth. Quick to swallow whatever remained, she wiped left overs from her chin and watched his eyes as she poked her finger in her mouth, and he just smirked with a shake of his head while stuffing himself back in his jeans. "It's so hot that you swallow." He helped her to stand and pulled her in for an embrace tight embrace, smiling as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Now that he's a little afraid of getting caught, all he could do was kiss her as quietly as possible while the music was still blaring, hoping to convey how unbelievably grateful he is for the relief, even if it's temporary. She pulled away and smiled as his arms released her to check that the coast was clear before sneaking him out of the dressing room.

And that's when he saw it; though a majority of this incredibly short nightie is sheer, there's two spots on the bra part that looks to be made of satin, and it connects to a matching satin thong via ribbons, topped off with garters. Best part is that it's red, just like the color of her favorite scarf, which is a color that she just looks incredibly breathtaking in. "What about that red set there? With the sheer..." Eren slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to kiss her cheek. "I fucking love that color on you." He whispered in her ear and chuckled when she shuttered a bit, allowing him to pull her along so he could grab one of the sets off the wall, since there's no way she'd be able to reach it above her tippy toes.

"I didn't even think you liked the white one..."

"Miki, you look appetizing in literally anything. You could roll around in mud and I'd still think you're hot. By the way," He kissed her cheek and smiled when she turned to look into his eyes. "Thanks for the blow job." She grinned as she leaned in to kiss his lips, her skin blushing a light shade of pink as she gently slapped the coupon on his chest.

"Let's buy these skimpy things and go home. I'm feeling a little needy..."


End file.
